Everything About You
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Love is blind, indeed, if you only see until the physical. But it is only when you look at who they are in their soul and love them for their inner beauty will the love be genuine and real. And everything about them becomes beautiful.


**Author's Note: I know I said I have a sort of smut last week but I was too embarrassed to proofread this even if there's like only a paragraph of smut here hahhahahahha. But with Episode 08, I feel brave. Lol. This has nothing to do with the episode (since I wrote this last week) but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. But I will fangirl with you at the end of this XD**

His eyelids fluttered open- eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. For a moment, he had forgotten who he was, where he was, and what he was doing for the past few days, until he felt bare flesh warming his. His arm was wrapped around a body- bigger and broader than his, but a very welcomed one still.

Jaime found his nose buried in Brienne's straw hair and he sniffed it. It still smelled like the oils and perfumes her handmaidens had insisted applying on her hair, but he was glad the scent was lessening now. Jaime could start to smell Brienne's scent- a smell of outdoors with something that's entirely her

Jaime breathed deeper to find that scent. The act seemed to have caused Brienne to stir. He was afraid that he'd woken her up, but she only rolled over-momentarily making irregular breaths until she relaxed. He found himself face to face with Brienne, barely visible in the light, but he managed to see. He began to study her face closely.

Jaime never got to study her face this closely. Brienne was always hiding her face and was never still long enough if she wasn't. Even in the sept he couldn't do that. Throughout the whole ceremony, her head was bowed, depriving him of her eyes. He had known that the wench felt like it was all a joke.

When Daenerys had claimed her birthright, she had granted him pardon but she had conditions. The dragon queen stripped him of his titles- from his Kingsguard status to his Lannister name- and since Brienne was the one who valiantly defended his actions, he was sent to Tarth in exile. For a while, he had served as part of her council and helped her make decisions in ruling Tarth, since Selwyn had died while she was in the North. Then Brienne needed a husband to help her secure an heir. Skimming over the prospects, Jaime had slammed his golden hand on the table and proposed to be her husband. None of her council members were pleased about it but he received her yes. It was hollow and unfeeling and he had hoped it would vanish on their wedding day. Two moons later, they had a marriage ceremony with a handful of guests watching Brienne remove Jaime's white cloak and attach a Tarth one. It was a mockery really. Jaime didn't have a title or a name so the only thing they could come up with was a white cloak. _A new beginning_ , they had said. But Jaime suspected it was a mockery of his past life. He didn't care. In fact, he felt proud bringing the honorable maid's name. Lord Jaime of Tarth. Yet it seemed as if the wench was more embarrassed. She shouldn't have been unless she was embarrassed for herself. If he didn't know her, he would have thought that she was embarrassed to marry him. Yet that wasn't the case. She's embarrassed for him, he knew. But she shouldn't have been. She's the noble warrior with a heart so pure and innocent and barely a speck of dirt in her heart.

Jaime removed his arms from his wife and began to trace the planes of her face with his functioning index finger. He began with her wide, broken nose, slowly sliding down from the bridge to the tip then lightly tapping it. He could feel her soft breathing in his palms. Then, he moved on to her plump lips. He lightly stroked them with his thumb smirking at how they had kissed each other last night.

Brienne had been very reluctant at first and he had thought it was simply that she wasn't ready. But when he found out that it was her insecurities, he kissed her with a passion he knew Brienne had never known before. Brienne hadn't responded at first, but when he began to dart out his tongue, Brienne had to open her mouth and responded eagerly. She had been sloppy and clearly inexperienced but Jaime liked the mess she was making with their spit slopping on their lips.

In between their heated kisses, Jaime had begun to lift her skirt and Brienne gasped, which he never thought he'd found so erotic coming from her. Slowly, he began tearing at her clothes. He had demanded during the dinner that there not be a bedding ceremony, so they both came into the chambers still dressed in their wedding garb. Jaime had been glad he did. He got to unwrap his wench himself and for the second time, he got to see every inch of her himself. It had been awkward and clumsy doing it one handed but he had managed with a little help from her. When he had finally taken off her smallclothes, she shut her thighs together and he stopped.

"Brienne," he had said as gently as he could. "It's fine if you're not ready."

"N-no. It's just- I'm not beautiful, Jaime, and I'm a maid. I don't think I can-,"

"Hush, wench," he had cut her off. "I've been traveling with you for many moons. You don't think I don't know what you look like. I've constantly reminded you during our first few weeks of travel, in case you forgot."

Brienne had flinched at that and he immediately regretted it.

"You can turn off the candles if you want," she shrugged. "It might be better."

After a moment of thinking, he began to undress himself clumsily and he displayed his cock standing straight and hard for her. He had told her that if he didn't want her, why had his cock reacted that way? Then, he began to latch his mouth at her feet. He had kissed, licked, sucked, and done everything else he could think of doing with his mouth on her skin, working his way upwards, and leaving little notes on what he liked about her body- The big feet that had endured miles; the long, strong legs that had strained to walk those miles; her small but firm and weel-shaped buttocks; the lean, muscled torso that would be the envy of many warriors. He had even complimented her small pert breasts hardening at his actions and how proud he was that he was the only one to coax those bodily responses from her. But Jaime had most paid attention to her arms. He had nothing but praises for her arms and hands. They were the arms that saved him many times, almost killed him, too, but those arms were his lifeline, against enemies and even from himself. He couldn't forget the gentleness of her hold in Harrenhal. The thought had gotten him even harder and the flush on Brienne's cheeks and the arousal sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes wasn't helping. Jaime couldn't resist any longer. He had pinned her and began to thrust into her, slowly at first, but when Brienne began to pump with him, he felt a wave of lust wash over him. Jaime pumped harder and faster while Brienne, who had no experience until now seemed to get him rigid and matched his pace. His gaze never left her sapphire eyes and he relished very much the desire in those endless blue pools.

When he had finally spent himself in her, Jaime rolled off her. Brienne turned away from him, curling her body inward, but Jaime wasn't done with her. He wanted to stare at her eyes again, get lost in those orbs that shone her pure soul. Instead though, Jaime sighed. He didn't push her more than he just did, so he pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm and leg around his wife.

Jaime found himself squirming from the thoughts of last night's events, not from disgust, but from a pleasurable feeling shooting at his groin, which was brushed against her thigh. He didn't want to startle his wife awake with his cock. So, he angled his hips away from her and continued caressing her face.

Jaime went for her cheek next. He first stroked the unmarred cheek. He was surprised to find it soft and smooth despite the freckles dotting her face. Jaime enjoyed caressing the back of his index finger against her cheek that he took his sweet time with it. Then, he moved with the other cheek. The ugly bite scar hadn't healed well and it made her face more hideous than it was. But he didn't mind at all. His whole palm barely touched Brienne's right cheek when she began to stir. Suddenly, he found himself staring straight into soft blue eyes peering at him.

"Jaime, what are you doing up so early?" she croaked. Her voice seemed sweeter than before, and Jaime found himself liking it.

"Why, I'm enjoying the view, wife." He smirked at that last word. Somehow he never thought he'd ever use that word, not even to that time long before. "Can't I stare at my wife sleeping so adorably?"

Brienne made a frown. "You jape, ser. I'm not-,"

"Beautiful. I know." He was careful to be gentler with her. "And I'm no ser. Not anymore. Call me husband, wife. Get used to it."

"Husband." She whispered, testing the word on her tongue. Jaime waited a while before continuing.

"I wasn't finished praising you, wife. The sight of you squirming at my touches made me ache so hard I didn't get to compliment your face."

"But, husband…" The word still felt foreign to her. "I-very well."

Jaime smirked at her.

"Your lips, wife," and Jaime leaned to plant a soft kiss on her mouth. "It's so plump and juicy. I very much like kissing it," and he placed another kiss without losing contact. "And running my tongue over it," and he licked her lower lip. "And slip past it," And they were kissing with such a passion that Brienne responded to immediately. After a hard suck, Jaime extracted himself from her face and smiled. Brienne looked almost disappointed and it only made his grin wider.

"But you know what my favorite thing about your lips is?" His smirk became softer. "They saved my life when Daenerys Targaryen wanted me dead." He touched her lips with a gentleness he hadn't known he'd do. "I wouldn't be here without your words, wife."

Brienne didn't continue to say anything. She merely continued to stare at him. _Gods those eyes will be the death of me._ He didn't say it though. Instead he cupped her marred cheek, and she flinched away from his touch.

"No, Jaime please. Not there-," she begged. "The scar… it reminds me of failure."

He snorted. Cruel it was perhaps, but her insecurities are getting ridiculous. She knew he had forgiven her for a long time for the Stoneheart incident.

"Wench, tell me again how saving an innocent is a crime?"

"If I hadn't been bitten, I would have never led you into that ambush."

Jaime sighed. He was tired of all that.

"You know what that scar reminds me of? Forgiveness."

Brienne furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You see, wife, I truly was angry at you for leading me into that ambush. But I see that scar of yours and I am reminded of why you do things. You do things for the good of others. And I know I am not the sort of man to forgive… until now that is."

His wife gave such a shy, hesitant smile that it melted his heart. He loved his wife when she was strong and fighting. He loved her, too, when she was wriggling at his touches last night. But he also loved the soft side of his wife, when she gave him soft shy smiles and the tenderest of gestures. It was all so… innocent. She was strong as she was gentle, better than most men and women he ever knew.

"And of course, my most favorite part of your face." Jaime leaned to kiss her face. When she saw her husband lean to her eyes, Brienne automatically closed them and he ended up kissing her eyelids. When he broke off, Brienne opened her eyes again seeing Jaime's smirk. "Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Gods, wench. Don't you know they're the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen?"

"Maybe it's prettier because the rest of my face isn't," Jaime heard his wife mutter and he almost rolled his eyes but he decided to play nonchalant.

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "But you know what your eyes have that everyone else's don't?"

Brienne shook her head.

"They reflect who you are. They reflect the best part of you. They show your soul. Everyone thinks I'm the warrior in flesh, but you, wife," he chuckled. "You are the Warrior and the Maiden in one body. Gods, if that's not arousing…"

He felt his wife's embarrassment and he absolutely loved it.

"D-do you really mean that, Jaime?" she spoke in a hushed tone.

"When have I ever truly lied about what I think of you? I don't compliment people unless they truly deserve it. You know that."

"I love you, Jaime," she blurted out. Her confession took him aback. "When we parted in King's Landing, all I could think of was you."

That certainly took him aback. After they departed, all he had thought of was how angry he was at his siblings, Cersei especially. He didn't say it though. He just kept on listening with marvel to his wife's confession.

"Every time we passed a place where we've been, all I thought was what we've done together there. Even when I took a bath I thought of you," she gave a little laugh. It was bitter and sad and it broke his heart. She sounded like a love sick girl whose love got rejected. "Half a corpse, half a god, I thought. And I tried to recall Renly's face. But it's yours I kept seeing."

Jaime smirked in victory at that. He was proud to have made her get over her first love. Yet she herself had done the same to him. She made him get over his first love.

"And when I was captured by the Brotherhood, I didn't want you to-,"

"I love you, too, Brienne."

She shot him such a skeptical look and it made him both angry at her and hurt at the same time. So he spoke again before she could protest.

"We've gone through so much shit, both literally and figuratively. We hated each other at first. We've seen the best and worst in each other- _my_ worst especially. But you stayed. You fought for me even when I gave you an impossible quest. You could have run home to Tarth, like I said, but you didn't. You killed your beloved lady for me. I've known you very well enough to know that it was the one of the hardest things you'd have to do."

Brienne looked like she was going to cry. Jaime paused for a bit, pondering his words. He was so hung up on his sister before their meeting at Riverrun that he had never thought that he had felt anything for her. But he began to recall several instances- the way he smacked Ronnet Connington's face, when he told the whore in Riverrun that he liked his women innocent, how every step of the way he tried to keep his oaths, how crestfallen he was for weeks after the Stoneheart incident. Her anger with Cersei and Tyrion had been different to this. He had never felt so betrayed in his life before this. It made him hollow and empty but not punch the nearest person in proximity like he had when he thought of Cersei's betrayal. That's when he realized how he valued who she was and how he valued what she thought of him. He had been mad still but he began to crave her companionship again. Slowly, he had worked through it and he had forgiven her eventually. The funniest thing he realized though was that despite everything, he had still trusted her, even while he was angry. Ever since Harrenhal, Jaime had his walls broken by Brienne, and ever so slowly, he had fallen for her without him noticing it.

"I lied, wife," he suddenly said, causing a shattered expression from his wife. But he smiled his playful smile. "The one from the Westerlands is actually a nice fellow. I've met him several times." Brienne looked confused now, but Jaime wanted to make her understand. "I just really wanted you all to myself. I don't want some other man bedding you. I'm just selfish like that."

He let go of her face and began to wrap himself around her body.

"Do you wanna go again, wife," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh I-ah- can we get back to sleeping, husband?" she requested. Jaime was disappointed but he was noting how she was warming up to the word, though.

"Alright. Your wish is my command, wife." He made a silent promise to teach her things she'd never thought of in bed, and breaking down her walls, even if it was a brick a day.

To his surprise, Brienne leaned her mouth over to his ear.

"We'll do what you want in the morning, husband," she whispers huskily. It got Jaime hard again but he willed himself to settle down. Though when he sees her face again, Brienne's face seemed to ask if she did it right. Jaime laughed and kissed her. The light was fading to darkness but the last thing he glimpsed was his wife's heartwarming smile and the bright spark in her blue eyes- true joy. Something he thought he'd never get to see from her.

Brienne wasn't beautiful. But when you spend so long with someone so good and so beautiful inside that even their physical flaws become stunning to your eyes. Everything about them becomes endearing to you that you wouldn't want to change any part of them for fear that it would tamper what was beautiful about them inside.

 **Author's Note: Okay shameless fangirling time…**

 **OHMYGODS THAT EPISODE KILLED ME WHAT IS AIR WHAT IS LOVE. BRIENNE LOOKING ABSENTMINDEDLY AT JAIME. BRONN THINKING WHAT WE'VE BEEN THINKING FOR 348Y3823 YEARS (well a year for me, I'm still fairly new to this fandom hahah) "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU" "IT'S YOURS. IT WILL ALWAYS BE YOURS." SWORD PENIS/MARRIAGE. "SER JAIME" "LADY BRIENNE" "I DON'T WANNA FITE U BAE" THAT WAVE THEY DID OH MY GODS. THEY COULD HAVE STABBED ME WITH OATHKEEPER INSTEAD. OH GODS BUT I NEED MORE CLOSURE AND I NEED JAIME TO CHOOSE BRIENNE NOT CAUSE HE'S PISSED AT CERSEI BUT BECAUSE BRIENNE IS BAE.**

 **Okay, I think that's it. Please leave a review. XD Love you guys 3 3**


End file.
